Dark Shallows of a Distant Past
by Garnen Nosfer
Summary: Dark!Japan is the most ruthless of all "pirates" of his time, but an encounter with Pirate!England turns everything upside down. Can he beat this new-coming pirate, or will he be defeated… losing everything he has gained?
1. Shallows meets Island to the east

**How long can this get? We'll find out. Thank you for the wait, the story has been revised from it's original state.**

A small, pale, black haired man looked up from his black gloved hand, whichwas supporting his pointed chin as he sat on a simple wooden chair. Tapping his finger on the chair arm, he swiftly glanced down at his black uniform, which was without a crease. _How boring... _his thoughts rang, wanting an entertaining task or an enemy to amuse his consistent stream of boredom. The building he was in was one he had taken over very recently through a simple fight; although it was old and slightly decaying from its age, the grayish wood was sturdy against his sword stabbing into it; a major up from some of the other simple conquers. He quickly stood, approaching the nearest door; there had to be other enemies for him to face, to destroy, for he was the strongest of them all.  
Kiku Honda.

-From not so far off the shore-  
One hand ran through his blond hair, the other holding his hat, an off black with a white skull and cross bones on the front. To him, Arthur Kirkland _owned _the seas, voyaging to where-ever he wanted, and taking from the ships he encountered. "A pirates' life, eh, captain?" someone from behind called, potentially ruining his thoughts. By instinct, he drew his sword and spun, aiming the sharp blades tip at his crew-mates nose. "Aye, it 'tis. Now, chaps, we sail…" his red coat flapped in the wind as it went east, to a smaller sized island. "There. I've got a good feelin'bout this place. A challenge, mayhaps."  
At command, the crew from around the ship approved their captains command and prepared for docking and most likely fighting. Though as expected once they reached shore, a search-man came and made sure the boat was not a hazard, and allowed them to dock. The crew, now with the remaining day hours off, explored on ahead of the ships captain. Arthur sat on the edge of his boat, kicking his foot over the edge. "I wonder what fun awaits me here…. Maybe to a pub to gather information?" he grinned at the thought, revealing slightly sharpened teeth "Too easy." he concluded.

-  
What really made Kiku curious was not how this pirate had appeared, or how he got into this building, or even how this pirate was allowed onto the island, but this pirates _eyebrows_. They were extremely thick and not matching the color of his hair at all, and frankly that confused him. _This man is certainly… strange… Is there even a word to describe that?__  
_Lashing his sword out, the silver blade catching the faint light in the room, Kiku clenched his teeth, narrowing his brown eyes on this stranger. "Who might you be, captain?" he asked, stiffly holding his stance, assume the tri-corn hat meant this undoubtfully strange man was a pirate captain.  
Arthur grinned, lifting his hands into the air in an almost-surrendering stance. "My, my, you certainly don't hesitate to point that blade at someone." He looked up, his emerald gaze playfully lowering on the short but black haired male. _This could get fun, for a small hellhole of an island.__  
_"I suggest you leave this island, or the blade will slice your throat," Kiku hissed, turning the blade 180 degrees to catch the light once more. Aimed at the brightly dressed captain's nose, it would seem dangerous to move anymore than his mouth, he lifted his chin a bit, shaking some fallen hair strands out of his view, "State your name." he ordered.  
The captain pulled his head back a bit, obviously faking a surprised looked at the blade, glancing only once up at who was holding the fine blade. "I'm Captian Arthur Kirkand." Then he took a few more looks at Kiku, taking in everything with his senses except how he tasted and felt. _That'd be a bit weird, Kirkland! _Arthur took action, swiping the blade out of the way and back flipping a few steps back.  
Kiku widened his eyes at how elegantly this man, pirate, Arthur Kirkland moved, He removed his unnecessary spring of emotions from the captains' actions. "Are you one of the nations?" the question blurted out of his thoughts.  
"Aye!" he said, pointing his thumb to his chest proudly. "I am the United Kindgom, England."  
"I see." The black haired man held out his hand. "I am Japan. Pleasure to meet you, pirate-sir."


	2. Darkness meets challenge

**This is the mix of the former chapters 3 and 4. At the end of the revising process, and new chapter will have begun to be written, and at a larger word count.**

**-Garnen Nosfer**

Arthur glanced at Kiku's hand, his green eyes shining in the gradually dimming room. _A nation on an island like this? …Japan... I heard this country has a strong military, better be cautious. _His white-gloved hand took the other man's hand, shaking it slightly, nodding their head in acknowledgment of the other.  
Japan's black garments made a _whoosh _sound as he turned and approached the back of the rotting pale wooded room. "…Follow, Sir Kirkland." He grumbled, stopping at ripped and burnt white almost flag-like fabric with some scarlet stripes on the edges leading to the center where there was a single dot.  
The blond man hesitantly followed, keeping his host in sights but at a safe distance. When they stopped walking, they were in a bright room that seemed a bit fancy for the quality of the rest of the building. "What is this place?" he asked Japan, glancing at the other nation present.  
"A peaceful place." Kiku replied, smiling a bit. He felt the anger and cold emotions flood signals through his eyes, giving off a weird vibe. _There are certain words to describe how strong I am. _He searched for the right word. _I think ruthless may fit for now, but I wonder about this other nation… I should challenge him while I have him here. _But before he could relay any instructions to his arms, Arthur had whipped out his sword, aiming it at Japans nose, grinning with his eyes narrowed.  
"I'd like to see how strong you are, Japan. As you know, I practically rule the seas compared to Spain and the other pirates, and I'd love to see if you're worthy as an opponent, based on rumors about you." England growled, his excited emotion twitching the blade a bit.  
Japan widened his eyes, surprised by the sudden movement. Maybe he'd underestimated this county—after all, weren't most Europeans wimpy? He slowly drew his sword again; it's scarlet hilt and scabbard silky to the touch. "I see, and I accept this challenge, captain." His brown eyes were practically already dancing around his foe for weaknesses. "I have actually also been questioning your strength. Let's see it all!" Kiku finished, knocked Arthurs sword diagonal and pushing his against it.

England let out a quick laugh, returning the pressure on his sword against the black-based male. To start this duel, he pushed Japan's sword back, taking a step back to get some room for any attacks or defends. Then the pirate captain right uppercutted, trying to gain some advantages; unsuccessful—Kiku had defended and pushed him forward. Continuing his combo, Arthur made a middle slash, which his foe attempted to jump backwards to dodge, although the sword sliced part of the black uniform. To attempt a finishing blow, England made a small leap into the air and brought his sword down as hard as he could.  
Japan widen his brown eyes at the cut on his shirt, but quickly raised his sword over his head to block any more blemishes in his uniform. Although he was _very _pissed at the cut in his uniform, he'd try to remain level-headed. "Alright, then…" he mumbled, pushing Arthur backwards a few steps. He tilted his head and smiled innocently, "**_My_**** turn.**"

Arthur panted heavily as he lay across a piece of broken wood—with just one swipe of the opposing nations sword, he'd flown back and into the wall, knocking down a wardrobe that he now lay on. "Bloody hell," he glanced up, grinning at Kiku, who was approaching, "Mighty fine tactic there, Honda!" he exclaimed, giving a weak laugh.

Japan narrowed his eyes, stood over England and picked him up by the collar, pulling him to eye length. "You're a pirate, are you not, Sir Britain?" he asked, keeping a scowl on.  
England widened his eyes, nodding slowly. "Aye, I am indeed…." He mumbled, confused.  
Kiku frowned, glancing at the sword that had inserting into the wooden wardrobe. "I want to see you do better, or maybe I'll take the seas for myself." He growled, dropping Arthur hard back onto the wood, who landed with a groan. Jumping up swiftly, the pirate held out his sword defensively.  
The other male pirate raised an eyebrow, grinning now. He took one step forward, and then froze, widening his eyes at England. _Arthur… reminds me of someone… who is it?_

He stood still, his arm shaking a bit. _C-china...? No... I cannot afford to think like this.__  
_Taking in the fact Japan was distracted, Arthur lashed his sword out as hard as he could, knocking Kiku into the wall. "Don't loose focus!" he barked, his green eyes shining with slight amusement and dominance over his foe now.  
Japan groaned, glaring up at England. His eyes flashed with a red glare, his calm-headed normal expression gone. Thinking about his older brother had set him off, along with the fact he was kicked into a wall. "Pirate…" he grumbled, wiping his lips in case there was any trace of blood seeping from his mouth.  
Arthur gave a smile, the started in a slow semi-circle approach towards him now, which Kiku joined in, surprisingly finding next to no openings in his foe now. _Has this man changed his tactics that quickly? _He ran to one side and clashed swords with his pirate foe a few times before returning to the semi-circle stance again.

-A few minutes later (of intense glares)-_  
_Japan rushed forward, attacking head on to Arthur, trying to pretend to have used most of his engery. As expected, England grinned, held the blades there for a moment, reached out and _grabbed _Kiku's sword, throwing it aside and getting behind Japan quickly. As expected again.  
The black attired man assumed these moves and went behind Arthur, holding a knife to his back and wrapping his arm around the pirates neck.  
"I win." He growled.


	3. Shallows meets past

**Back to the plot I intended, might one of you who review tell me if you'd like to see other characters be in here, or other pairings? Because if I don't use other characters it'll be either short, or drag out and get boring with just Arthur and Kiku…  
**

******-Garnen Nosfer ******

  
Arthur gagged, the whip slapping his throat, bruising him yet again. 3 men surrounded him, he assumed guards of the damned black haired pirate that had captured him the previous day. "Should've not come here..." one of the men growled, cackling as blood oozed from Arthurs neck.  
He spread his lips, letting out a soft moan as the whip returned onto his flesh once again, this time on his shoulder, layering all of the other lashes from previous swipes. His wrists were chained to the wall behind him, and he could only lift his hands about an inch before either met with a limit or hit with the whip again, damaging even more of himself in the process against the cold gray stones.

If he glanced over far enough, he could see his foe pirates' outline, but alas, he remained unable to make out any sort of expression that might give away some way to escape. _Any _way…. The cellar he was captured and contained inside reeked of sewage, unfitting for the pirate he was. And a captain at that, Captain _Kirkland_.

Kiku held his breath, looking down at the floor, the light seeping in through holes in the wooden door above him that led to the white room he'd won against the United Kingdom in. _Why… why does this man remind me of my former brother? _he wondered, clenching the knife he had removed from his prisoners coat pocket, the other nations sword removed and settled on the wall of the same room they'd fought in. Walking in from of the cell gate door, he pushed it open, being met with a screech from the old metal.

"Welcome, Sir Kirkland, I hope you've been treated… _nicely _during your stay so far." Japans lips formed a grin. "You'll be here a while longer."  
Arthur widened his eyes, nibbling his lip to keep from spitting curses out at the Japanese man. He let out a swift sigh, glaring off to the side. It didn't matter. No one was waiting for him—his crew mates would take his absence as a reason to get drunk as possible and take vacations, but still. No one awaited him at his house. No one left in that cold, large mass of wood and stones, ever since Alfred had left so many months ago.  
_Alfred slung the front door open, and slammed it shut, getting Arthurs attention immediately. "By jove, Al, what the devil has gotten into you?" he'd growled at his colony, who'd stormed into the kitchen where England was cooking.  
"What the fuck is that?" Alfred retorted, referring to the cake England was making that was barely recognizable.  
He'd blushed, biting his his lip. America wasn't in a good mood, and the intensity of the quarrels they'd been having recently made everything worse. Britain stayed silent, working on his cake some more, getting icing out for it.  
The darker blonde wouldn't give up the argument though. "Why must you waste the sweets for the bitter and dry shit you make, GOD, Britain!" he muttered, narrowing his eyes. Turning around, he went to the doorway, pinching his nose shut. Technically the two had already split off, Alfred just didn't have a house of his own._  
_"Later, British dude. I'm.. finally done dealing with you—this i_s_ it. I just—can't stand being around someone I hate so much. Don't worry about me. I'm independent, jackass."  
And that was the last Arthur had seen of his former colony until the next world meeting.  
England set down the icing dispenser, sniffling a bit. He wiped his nose, rushing to the door and closing it after his little brother had left it open. The cake lay in the sun, dust from the room surrounding it. It read in red, white and blue icing 'I'm sorry, brother'._

England held his breath now, not wanting to cry, to reveal how hurt he was inside. "Kiku." He whispered, his head hanging from his tender wounds and heart.  
"What is it, Britain?" he grinned, his amber eyes showing amusement in how easily the pirate submit with a few hours of being whipped.  
"I've got nothing to lose, love. Keep me here as long as you'd like." He grinned cockily, glaring up with an extreme amount of pride.  
Japan was taken by surprise, blinking for a few moments; he understood this mans will, grinning back at him, wanting to take the whip himself and punish this man for such behavior. "Very well, but eventually you'll succumb to me, and I intend to keep you here as long as I'd like, as you wish."


	4. Darkness meets regret

**School is almost out~! My gosh, I'm ready to update this more often… Note: If you review the story gets more interesting, just motivates me a bit more, to know someone is actually reading it even though it's fanserviced. That leads me to say, after much thinking, I forgot about half of the plot I had for these last few chapters! It will certainly reach close to 10 chapters with this.**

-Garnen Nosfer

Japan entered the white room, and opened the cellar door, keeping the wood silent as he stepped in.

Arthur laid his head against the stone, blood falling past his thick eyebrow and forcing him to close his emerald eyes. However many days had gone by since he had arrived, he gradually began regaining his composure as a pirate, having a sharper tongue, but that didn't get the best response either. A few lashes and the whip marks from the first day were just now starting to heal. He fiddled around with his wrist, feeling the shackles on his wrists become worn from being hit and scrapped against the wall.  
Kiku stepped down the stone steps, keeping a scowl worn as he approached his blonde prisoner, holding a different whip coiled in his hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. "Kirkland." He growled, throwing the bottle to break it open into glass shards a pool of dark violet liquor. He picked up a few glass shards and tied them in the whip, blinking mercilessly at his captive. "For one to represent a nation allow themselves to be captured, it is truly a shame, and your country might be missing you right now, but soon… they'll be mourning." He grinned, pulling the rope in his hands. _Crack! _The whip popped on the floor once for a test swing.  
England kept his eyes down, blinking at the floor. "You know, Kiku—" his voice started, but was cut off as Kiku brought the whip down onto the thick-eyebrowed nations bare chest, a piece of glaze just barely grazing his nose. "Augh!" he let out, most of the glass slicing mid-way up his chest diagonally, blood scattering a bit in front of him and on the tips of the glass, still tied to the whip.  
The Japanese man glared down at Great Britain, slight pity flashing in his gaze. "Well, Arthur, might I let you finish what you were saying—it was quite rude of me to interrupt you. My apologizes." He explained, giving a slight bow.  
Coughing a bit, his emerald gaze glared coldly up at Japan. Averting his gaze, he cleared his throat. "I was about to say…" he began again, watching the blood shimmer as it settled on the ground. "Not matter what you do, it doesn't matter how cruel you get. And if you're an educated enough nation, you'd know _nations cannot die. _Not like humans do, we only die with our country." He mumbled, flicking his hair back, sweat flying off, some mixing with the scarlet droplets on the ground.  
Kiku bit his lip, refraining from hitting him for such bold actions and words. _Damnit.. How this man reminds me of my brother. And what the hell did he mean when he said he didn't have anything to lose? He practically owns the damned ocean, and… he's got plenty of colonies, a few that even MY brother have tried to obtain. _His thoughts rang out, and he narrowed his eyes.  
Arthur, wrists still chained above him, curled up into a slightly beetle position. "But, that still hurt..." he gave a weak grin, bobbing his head. "I'll… just…" he dropped his head, closing his eyes. Mumbling a few more words related to his exhaustion, England stayed still, his arms still over his head and chain to the wall.  
Japan widened his eyes, blinking in surprise. _H-he.. fell asleep? Had he actually been awake for the two days he's been here? _His fists clenched around the whip handle as he narrowed his eyes. Turning swiftly, he made sure not to glance at the sleeping nation pirate as he exited the cellar. "G-goodnight." He managed to mumble, took a peek as the door slowly closed.

-In the land of good harvest… and tomatoes-  
A fair-skinned and well built man wiped the sweat off of his dark brown brow as he looked up at the setting sun. "Ah~" he cooed, grinning. "My cute little colony will be happy with all the tomatoes I'll bring him today~" his obviously wavy but short dark brown hair was almost matted to his forehead and neck, he stretched and picked up a basket, approaching a large and fine house where he lived.  
This is Spain, a nation that avoids being a pirate, even though when he is, it's to compete with a thick-eyebrowed foe for colonies.


	5. Shallows meet abandonment

**By the tike I upload that and it is seen, I will probably be off for summer break, so..  
Yosh! Minna, hajimeru zo? (Something like that—America says it, but I can't think of the actual translation.) Okay, that was stupid.**

****

-Garnen Nosfer (Did you know Garnen means "Gardener from the ash tree" in a biblical language? I'd actually assumed it was a bunch of letters that sounded cool together when I mixed a characters name and my name. Nosfer can be translated from English, Spanish, and French terms, which all pretty much mean vampire. So.. I'm a vampire gardener from the ash tree? Still a better love story than Twilight. :'D)  
  
Romano glared at Spain, huffing a breath. "Stupid tomato fucker—you're always home freaking late." He mumbled, holding the tomato in his small hands. His brown-ish eyes twinkled with mischief as he glanced at his boss. "Hey, Spain-bastard!" South Italy yelled to Antonio.  
Spain turned his head with a smile. "Yes, Lovi-"he was cut off as the tomato flew into his face, splattering on his newly changed clothes, washed face and hair as well.

-Island to the east-  
Japan kneeled outside the cell, watching England sleep. _What a fascinating man…_he thought to himself, gripping the whip in his hands. _Let's see how he reacts to this. _He cracked the whip over the cell bars, yelling England's name harshly. "Who gave you permission to sleep?" he asked fiercely.

Arthur lifted his head, immediately giving Kiku a glare and scowl. "So I need permission to rest, when I'm encaged here for more than a day? I might be a pirate, but I am certainly no immortal, Japan."

The asian country grinned at the sharp tongued words coming from his prisoner, he grabbed England by his shirt, pulling him up before the shackles on the wall prevented him from moving any further. "We'll go outside for some... recreation today. You'll get to see your crewmates soon, and I'm sure they'll be _pleased_ to find their captain has been captured." He smiled playfully. "Won't that be fun?"

England bit his lip to prevent from recoiling as he was unchained and retied to a wooden block that held his wrists together. He let out a swift cackle, "How unpleasant your vibe has become, Kiku." The British pirate was led outside, where the sun instantly blinded him for a moment until he got his eyes adjusted. "Certainly seems cheerful out here." He added at the seemingly empty town.

Japan glared at him, pulling him by the back of the collar to a pub that had people yelling and bottles being smashed. He winced at the sight, those bottles were his finest for this place… He let out a swift sigh, calling everyone's attention.

"Your captain, Captain Kirkland, has been captured by the Japanese personification Kiku Honda!" he explained, pushing Arthur forward to where he fell on his knees. "I allow you all to either run free as you wish, and leave this place, or try to release him from my command. And die, of course, but you may still try…" he concluded, grabbing a chain that hung with a clip from the ceiling.

To him amusement, everyone of the crew that used to be on the British mans side had left, leaving just their captain, his face twisted with anger and frustration. "You're certainly a ruthless bastard, Kiku, but trust me—both of your options have been selected." He wooden board holding his wrists was attached to the chain and he was slowly suspended a foot off the ground from where he was.

"You almost sound as if you're implying I've lost. In which would be a foolish suggestion, Arthur." Japan continued, grinning at the grunts England made as his arms ached from the strain. "First punishment as my prisoner: Stay one night suspended a foot off the ground, we'll see how it goes from there…" he stopped, watching England former ship sail away without him.  
"If you survive."


	6. Darkness meets emotions

**Not much to say, though I might have a nice hiatus before going any more than this, which will be as long as my writers-block induced headache lets me.  
-Garnen Nosfer (I might've lied about that gardener part. Stupid ancestory sites and misleading info I only glance at.)**

Kiku almost burst out laughing as he approached the pub where his prisoner was most likely suffering from the worst kind of arm pain, but that would release too many emotions for his taste. He simply grinned, pushing the two wooden doors open for his entrance. As he the light filled the now dusted place to get drunk, his face was a mixture of surprise and utter annoyance as he saw the state of his prisoner. "What in hells name do you think you're doing?"  
Arthur smirk, his green eyes recognizing the Japanese man. "You left me in here with no guard, and no way to get out, after all, my arms would have certainly been in a horrible state if stretched from that harsh chain of yours." The Englishman wasn't hanging, instead, sitting on the block of wood his wrists were encased in. "This hurts a lot less, and you can't be that ma, I hung from the ceiling ALL night without removing any of the chains from their place." That damned cocky look was something the asian would get worked up about.  
Japan smirked, raising his eyebrows in amusement. Pausing he bit his lip, something about that look rubbed him the wrong way, and at this time, he was losing the entertained mood with how much it reminded him of his brother—no. Still can't afford to bring him up. "Credit where it's due, that was a very nice tactic, though whatever." He glared up at England, his amused expression gone. "Now it is time to return to where you're staying."  
England lowered himself, also undoing the chain from his wrists and dropping down, approaching Japan. "Ah~ Do I get a nicer place than that cold stone floor?"  
"No."  
-

Spain, who was once again woken up as he'd usually been; having a gender-neutral chibi thing jumping on his gut, certainly breaking some sort of bone, but ah… Anatomy wasn't really his strongest thing, so he wouldn't know which one out of the 206 he had. Eventually he dragged himself out of his bed, mumbling on how he wasn't a morning person at all as he saw his clock, knowing the numbers were fast approaching lunch time. "Ahh~" Antonio yawned as he stretched, popping some of the many bones that still might be broken. Pausing, he rubbed his eye, shuffling to the kitchen, where Romano was probably waiting to be fed. "I wonder if Arthur ever does anything like this with America… He isn't really around for the kid, sad.." That certainly got him going—thinking of the Italian waiting for him, who had just thrown another tomato-  
In Spains face. This day was going to be long, he knew right then.  
-

An albino sighed, stretching out on his friend's brightly colored couch, yawning, "France… can't we just go bother Spain for breakfast? I'm sure that little one he's raising is being fed, so he must have food ready." He complained, looking upside down at the kitchen, where a wavy medium blonde haired male got out some eggs.  
"N-no! I can cook for us, Prussien!" the man argued.

Prussia growled, getting up and checking the date on the eggs, he glanced at Francis, who'd just now noticed. "I'm going to somewhere local, what you want?" he asked, instantly at the door without another thought.  
France sighed in defeat. "Anything will do, I'm French, not very picky when it comes to my cuisine."

England hissed as the whip marks from the day before rubbed up against the stone. "Isn't this just a first class spot?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Kiku remained quiet, securing the locks on the cuffs, his brown eyes glaring at something other than Arthur as he stood up and turned away, keys in hand. _I truly hate this man. Ruthless… Yes, that is what I am, I cannot waver to someone like him. But… But….  
_The thick eyebrowed blonde closed his eyes, sighing at the pain that slowly died down from his wounds. He opened his eyes and glanced at Kiku, who was standing by the door. His gaze widened as he realized what was happening.  
Clenching the keys tightly, Japan bit his lip, warm tears beginning to pour from his eyes. "B-brother China…" he mouth, feeling his heart ache from his memories that were shrouded with only the negatives that happened between the two. Blood.. so much blood. All of the Japanese man's fault, too. All of the blood spilt between the two was _because _of Japan, because of Kiku…. He shook his head, rapidly, exiting the room as fast as possible.  
Arthur looked at the ground intensely, thinking about what had happened. _Japan… I swear I've heard it before, what could it be? Asian nations… Ah. Japan was raised by China, along with some other nations… something happened, and Japan attacked China. That must be it, why else would someone like Kiku cry when in the presence of a prisoner? Bad relationship with your brother… How I know that feeling too well. America practically never sees me…. Alfred…_


	7. Shallows meets perverts

**I truly appreciate everyone who is helping me with this story, suggestions and such. While I'm on the topic, you can also leave suggestions for what you'd like to see in a review or PM. I'd really like that, because it's hard to continue a story when you have something planned out for so much farther in the future than you expected.  
-Garnen Nosfer**

England bared his teeth as the screeching of the cell door opening rung in his ears. He glared up at the approaching asian, who had not shown any emotion in his face for many days ever since he had seen the ruffian pirate crying, which the pirate might not have known that his prisoner had witnessed it, but he did seem to make sure he emotions weren't showing at all...  
Japan closed the cell door, locking it. He faced Arthur with something in his hand that was set down as Kiku approached his captive. "I'm going to do something regrettable, then we can have a walk, I've got to inform you of a few things." He explained, undoing the locks that restrained the blonde. Approaching the other end of the cell again, he kicked over the object that was in his hands a few moments earlier. After a second of identifying, it was found to be a tray of food!  
England smirked, rubbing his wrists, his green eyes flickering with all kinds of amusement. "So, I'm to assume this is poison? I've never had Japanese food, Kiku."  
"Nothing in there will harm you, unlike your cultures food."  
Arthur glared at him for that response. "Alright then…" he might as well eat, no need to waste food… right?

Prussia made all kinds of excited noises on the forecastle of the ship, hooting and hollering pirate words.  
"My god, Gil! What in the hell is wrong with you?" Francis cut him off, rubbing his head with an annoyed expression.  
"Huh? Ah—France! We'll be going to kick some arse later! I'm all pumped up! No one will stand a chance against the awesomeness of me!" the albino responded, grinning proudly.  
"Prussia, we're only going to pick up a long-time enemy from where he's been captured for a while. His crew requested it, and with what they're paying, I can only assume that he's been taken by—"Antonio began, walking up to the two, his boots clicking on the wooden deck.  
"Japan, yeah." France finished for his dark brunette acquaintance.  
"We're almost there…. Hey, we'll need a battle plan, because for safety, it'll just be us three captains. Okay?" Spain explained, gesturing for the other captains to come closer.

Dark as the night it was, Kiku pulled Arthur along, gripping his collar tightly. "A-a-ack, Japan, you don't have to be so harsh about it. It's not like I can even try anything." The blonde sighed, raising his arms with slight defeat.  
"Feel lucky I haven't locked your feet together." The asian responded, venom dripping from his cruel tone. One would almost mistake him for a ghost with his pale skin making his darker features pop.  
England smirked, watching Kiku's face move as he spoke. "Then I couldn't walk."  
The brown eyes narrowed at the emerald, and Japan stopped, hearing the sound of the clicking of a gun. "Ssshh..." he silenced Arthur with his gloved index finger to his lips.  
The British man stopped, slowing his breathing as he looked around, aware he wouldn't be able to do so much with his wrists together if there was any real danger, but he would sure try because of who he was.  
Japan slowly loosened his grip on England's collar and moved his way down to the sword around his waist. "Show yourself, I know you're there."  
More clicking—this time it seemed to be of boots.  
Antonio stepped out, his arms raised. "That was good, mi amigo; I thought I was hiding myself perfectly."  
Green eyes shone, Arthurs. "The British are better at spying, you Spanish twat."  
Kiku wasn't amused by the conversation so far. "And why are you here?"  
"U-um… Well, I kinda…" the dark brown hair shone in the moonlight.  
More clicking, a few more times, and the Asian certainly wasn't letting these mysterious sounds go without notice. He pulled out his sword immediately, nearby light making it stand out more than the red velvet he'd pulled it from.  
Even England's blonde hair found the clicking ominous, "Spain, is that -"  
"Mon ami! You guessed right, now…" wavy blonde hair flashed in front of him, and another flash of white. Soon, Japan was being held down by two flamboyantly dressed males.  
"Alright, Jappy! We're here to take back that blonde of yours, and while we're at it…"  
"We'll give ye a taste of the same."

Arthur widened his eyes as the wood holding his wrists together was broken, and he fell to his knees in shock. _These guys are here for me? They're taking Japan captive, though.. Can I trust them right now? We've been feuding for so long! "U-um… Prussia?" the one person he hadn't really pointed a gun at. Too recently.  
"What is it?"  
Tch. How polite for just technically rescuing me. _"How did... you even get on the island?"  
CLONK! Englands' head turned quickly to where Kiku had been knocked out with something questionably hard by the sound.  
"Angleterre, it's a long story, and we need to get out of here…"  
"A-ah... right." His voices hoarse now, worry biting at his throat._  
_-  
**A/N: The conversation later will be in the order of Prussia-France-Spain, Prussia-France-Spain, so yeah.**  
Spain held his breath as two obviously Japanese sailors checked the ship for dangerous materials.

France smirked, his face marveling each of the workers in his special ways.  
Prussia laugh cut out any thoughts, he pulled out a small branch from a tree on the island, scrapping it on a rock swiftly, lighting it. He threw it onto the ship, with obvious aim.  
"AHH! GILBERT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI—"Antonio started, rushing forward towards his ship.  
A cloud of smoke emitted from the quarter deck, and an odd smell spread around.  
"Prussien! Are you actually using a stinkpot? That's awfully mischievous…~" Francis cooed, pulling out two Flintlock Pistols as fast as Prussia did.  
The green eyed brunette stared in amazement at the two. "Y-you two…."  
After the two sailors had been, well, taken care of, and taken somewhere, they proceeded onto finding the British.  
"Hey, Prussia, France..." Spain called, stopping the blonde. "I'm really happy that you guys did that. We work really well together, since this sure isn't the first time and all, but…" he stopped, trailing off with the lack of continuing words.  
"We should do it more often."  
"Oui~"  
"I know this is awkward… but how 'bout our countries make some sort of trio?"  
"It'll be awesome with me in it!"  
"Alright! Well… What should we call it?"  
"Do we have to settle this now?"  
"Bad! As in like badass! Like me!"

"I like to grop—I mean, touch people at times like this."

"Trio of perverts~"  
All three of them grinned. "Bad Touch Trio!"


	8. Darkness meets dim light

**I hope you enjoy! I kind of typed this up on my phone on our 4 hours trip to Virginia, so please excuse and report grammar and spelling errors. ^^  
-Garnen Nosfer**

Japans eyes flickered open, a dim light meeting them instantly. The swaying of the room told him he was on a ship, and by the metal of the restraint behind him and bars around him told him he was in a three imbeciles from before! They had the audacity to release his English prisoner, and then capture HIM! He sat up, wincing at the throbbing from his head.

"That still hurts? It's been a few days since you got that." someone called, blocking most of the already dim light. Oh. This guy, was it? The British one he had kept locked up. Arthur approached Japan, unlocking the cell and getting on one knee next to him. "I'm really sorry 'bout Francis and the other two." he let out a soft laugh. "They are a bunch of jackwagons all the time, too."

"Whatever."

"So I'm sorry about this all. But hey, are you hungry? I could go get ya' some-"

"No."

"...Okay, so..."

"What?"

"I never intended on leaving like that, I did intend to stay, learn more about the enemy."

"The enemy..." Kiku sigh at the reference made. He glanced back, pulling at the chain  
behind him.

"Are you hungry at all? I can go fetch you somethin'." Arthur kneeled beside Japan, watching him as he fiddled with his wrist restraint. The Asian gave up with a huff, slouching over to rest his chin on his knees.

"I haven't stooped that low, coward."

A white flash in the room, which Japan examined the room intently after. "Again with the insults? Japan," the green orbs narrowed firmly gazing upon the prisoner before them.

Kiku turned his head away from the blonde, feeling uncomfortably hot with England watching him like that. "I'm... Fine." he growled.

Another flash and Kiku had now figured that the English pirate had not seen either, so it was just him. Alone to deal with these weird surges of bright light. As Arthur left the room, while the white light enveloped the room entirely, leaving no corner dark. Drops of water his Japans head, to the point where it now splashed on the mud around him.

"I'm not your brother anymore, England! I'm.. independent." a voice rang.

"No!" Arthurs voice. "I won't allow it!"

He could make out two figures, both wielding advanced weapons of some sort. One rushed forward, holding a sharp end of the weapon out, then the white light flashed again. Japan was now standing up, beside England while a blonde wearing fancy clothes with a white x on the chest stood in front of him, a serious yet grieving face worn.  
"You used to be so great..." some of the words mumbled were hard to hear for Kiku, but he could tell what was going on. Arthur on his knees with his face buried in his hand as the rain continued to fall. Another white flash and Japan found himself back on the ship, dust held suspended in the air now visible with the increasing amounts of light.

He sighed, tightening his position. "What was that..?" the heavy amount of sadness felt when he was there was seemingly equal to the pain that clanged to his heart when he liberated himself from his former brother, China. There was so much blood from the single cut... One that he had dealt out. No, no.. He couldn't think about that. Too many raw wounds that never mended. Japan hid his face, biting his lip. "No..."

Two gloved hands wrapped around his eyes, pulling him back. "Angleterre~!" Francis cooed, wrapping his arms around Arthur. "Guess who it is!"

"Hm, I have no idea, Francis. You tell me." he replied in a bored tone.

"Aw~ You got it so fast." he released England, leaving one arm wrapped around him as he walked alongside him to the deck. "Misère Gilbert wanted to know if you'd have a sword fight with him. He was going on about being so-a awesome; I figure you'll beat some sense into him, wi?"

England smirked, holding his hand over the sword on his waist. "I'll accept this request, and leave a few marks for him to remember."

"Mon cherie, don't get too carried away!"  
-

"Gah! I lost, darnit!" the albino dropped to his knees, hissing out curse words to the victor while holding his bruised hand.

"Ha! It's what you get for trying to best me, mate!"

"H-hey, Arthur, there was no need to go so rough on him- come 'ere a sec. "

England blinked in surprise at Antonio, following him after sheathing his sword. "What was it you wanted? I promised only a tick."

"Listen, we're sailing out to one of your ports, once we get there your off of this ship, hear me? We'll be arriving in two days." he held up two fingers.

The Britannian personification pulled his hat off of his side and adjusted it on his head as Spain spoke, and nodded when he finished. "I do appreciate you doing this, but may I ask what you plan on doing once you're done here? You have a nation to care for back at your place..."

"As do you." Antonio finished, avoiding the gaze of Arthur. He sighed, stretching his arms. "I'm really sick of this whole pirate thing, it was fun for exploring the world, but now I have a little one to look after, and Lovi really works me hard as it is. "

England blinked in response, surprised that Antonio was done with all of the times they'd had before then, although fighting was tiring, he wasn't all that willing to give up the centuries he had experienced on the seas.

"Anyways, I want you off when we get to your port, out now; I'm in for a siesta." Spain shooed Arthur off, closing the door behind the blonde. "Mi Lovino..." he mumbled as the door closed. It HAD been a while since he saw his little country…. "I'm coming home soon, Lovi…"

Kiku, with arms wrapped around knees as he leaned on the wall he was chained to, took a deep sigh, staring at the exit to the cell room where he was in. "I wonder what that leads to." He suddenly got curious, already tired of being in one spot.

Arthur walked into the room where he had early that day, surprised to see what he saw. "Japan!" he scolded to the Asian who was about to use a piece of wood from a box to undo his wrist restraint. "For Jove's- ugh! What do you think you're doing?"  
Crap. That British man came faster than anticipated. Kiku turned around with his hands over his head casually. "I'm... improving your locks." What a lame excuse, would Arthur even buy that? It was way too obvious, but here goes nothing…  
"…I think they're just fine, I want you to come with me, and NO trying to escape, okay? "  
Japan had to agree, but it didn't mean he wouldn't try.  
England entered, unlocking the wrist restraints from the wall.  
"Why?" Japan asked, watching the pirates face.  
No response told him to stay quiet- actually a few other things, but that probably wasn't the case. Arthur cuffed one of his wrists to another of Kiku's. His finger covered his lips and locked a fake keyhole to prove the Asians assumption.  
-

Britian leaned his head in next to Japans', removing them from the public of the deck top. "Listen, what I'm about to do is foolish, but it's the right thing to do." He explained, pulling a key from one of the folds on his tricorn. "Where did you get that, may I ask?" Kiku mused, smirking at how the pirate had never changed. Arthur grinned, his pointy teeth showing the same as they did the day he found that little island to the east. "Captain's courters. I'm sure he won't miss it too much."  
"You never seem to do as expected."  
"As a pirate, I take that as a compliment."  
"You really never listen to any sort of warning, but I'm warning you—"Japan started, his brown gaze following the movements on England's face.  
Suddenly, he was pushed off the edge of the ship, into the water. He held his wrists out together to tighten up for the water splash which came shortly after realizing that the blonde pirate who had fought with him had just….  
released him.


	9. Shallows meets regret

**It makes me smile when you review, and also helps motivate me to write the next chapter. If I were to guess an estimate, I would say if I made then as long as I have been…. Urm… I'd say about 1 chapters left? Hm… Well, just wait and see I guess. My Arthur Kirkland wig is here, so I'm just going to go spazz out over that now. :D  
-Garnen Nosfer**

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed, locking his fingers tightly into one fist. The worries of whether he did the right now or not kept weighing on his already heavy heart, making him eventually roll over and lie on his bed.

Three knocks hit his wooden door, and it creaked open wide enough for Spain's head to pop in.  
"Hola, Inglaterra? We're at one of your docks now, someone is waiting for you."  
England rubbed his head, getting up slowly. "Thank you, Antonio, I'm off now."  
"Wait a moment, Gran Bretaña…"  
"Hm?"  
"Don't… Don't let anyone else know we have Japan."  
_Oh, crap. _"R-right. I won't."  
Spain smiled, patting the other pirate on the back. "Good. Otherwise I'd have to kill you, whether you're the Reino Unido or not."  
-

Francis waved to Arthur as he came out from the lower deck. "Ah, bye-bye now~!"  
Gilbert stood behind the brightly dressed blonde pirate, growling. "Yeah, yeah…" He walked over and blocked England's path, glaring at him intently. "Next time I will win."  
"Ah, because you're just so awesome at everything?"  
"Y-yeah! Damn straight, you loser!"  
Arthur stared at him oddly, annoyed for a moment. "I'm leaving now…"  
"ENGWAND! ARE YEW COMING BACK NOW?"  
His green eyes widened as he rushed past the albino to the edge of the ship.  
A small blonde little boy with a Nantucket hairstyle frantically waving his arms, smiling; his blue eyes caught the sun and were so warm towards his elder brother hurrying off the ship.  
"America! Haha! You were waiting for me!" England laughed, picking up his colony and spinning him around.  
-

"So America, were you a good boy while I was gone?"

"Yeah! When Engwand isn't here I'm reawwy good!"  
"Eh… Wouldn't that mean you're bad when I'm around?"  
"Yep!"  
"…"Arthur smirked, opening the door to his home, setting America down to run around. The sun was setting, and he was really tired. Despite not being here for quite some time, he remembered each hallway and door.  
-

England sighed, closing the blinds after listening to imbeciles outside preach their opinion outside. He went over to his colony and picked him up. "And how are you this morning?"  
America put his finger to his chin, thinking. "Um.. I guess I'm fishy!" He puckered out his lips and sucked in his cheeks like a fish, making a glub noise.  
The British man let out a laugh, tossing his small colony into the air playfully. "How about we go to the docks later?"  
"Nah~ France told me to go to his house so we could play!"  
"Uh… Francis.. did? But I'm not home all that often—"  
"It's fine, Engwand."  
"R-right." Arthur set America down, letting him dash outside.  
The boy giggles and waved his arm. "See you water!"  
-

Japan held his breath, slowly pulling out his sword from its velvet. "It's been a while." He breathed, setting the scabbard down. Kiku turned to the large current world map behind him, looking over each established piece of land. His eyes drifted and glared at three certain countries; Spain, France, and Prussia. How would he handle this situation? He couldn't just let how rudely they acted just slide. This… was an opportunity.  
"Sir, what shall we do now?"  
The Japanese man lifted his scabbard and tossed it into the air, slicing his sword across and sheathing it. "I will handle this appropriately," he started, walking towards the door swiftly. ",How fast can the crew be ready?"  
The sailor bowed politely, watching him move. "As soon as you are."  
"Then we shall leave immediately. I will clear the map of its' impurities; starting with them."  
"Yes, sir."  
-

America smiled, knocking on the door to Francis's house. "Fwancis! I'm hewe!" he called, watching the door and listening for moment inside the home.  
A few moments passed, and no one came to the door. The dark blonde child got bored and walked around back, hoping on seeing France in his backyard, working on his flowers. Yet…  
No one was watering or tending the flowers, and no one was in the backyard.  
Something was wrong.  
America hurried to the patio door and pulled it open, and proceeded on entering the house, calling to the weird perverted blonde-locked man. "Fwancis!" Not in the main room. "F-fwancis..!" Not in the hallway. "Fwancis?" not in his bedroom. "Fwancis?" Not in the secret tunnel behind his fireplace. "F…Fwance…?" Not in the kitchen. Something was seriously wrong here.  
-

Prussia jumped up when he heard heavy knocks on his door. "W-what? Who is it?" he asked.  
Silence, then more heavy knocks. "How freakin' rude." He grumbled, scratching his head and getting up.  
Gilbert pulled open the door to see an Asian wearing a dark uniform with gold on it.  
This person..! He was supposed to be with Antonio right now! How'd he-?  
"Good afternoon, albino of Europe. I see you just woke up." Kiku glanced at the sun, which was centered in the sky. "It's only half past noon, congratulations on that."  
Prussia smirked, glaring at him. So sly… "And? I'm allowed to do what I want."  
Japan blinked in reply, narrowing his eyes. "Ah, yes. About that." He lunged forward, pulling out his sword.  
-

Spain coughed, holding his ribcage with one hand, the other clenched around a sword with a broken blade. "G..guah. How… did Japan….get out…?"  
-

America came to the doorway, a worried look on his young face. "Engwand!"  
Arthur quickly turned and saw his little colony in the door. "America! What are you doing here?"  
"Mr. Japan… He started attackin' Fwance, Pwussia, ands Spoin!"

**Minna! I'm so nice right now, I've already finished the next chapter! Please allow me some time to fix it, though. It should be up soon after you read it, or it may already be up. **


	10. Darkness meets weakness

**Going back and reading this… It is a mess of a lot dirtier than I ever intended it to be. Oh well, is this good enough for fluff? But… it is Drama/Tragedy for a reason, you'll get to that soon.  
-Garnen Nosfer**

Arthur pulled on Japan's collar, bringing him to face level. "Tell me why."  
The Asians brown eyes stared coldly at the pirate before him. "Why what?"  
"Why.. Why did you attack them?"  
"Ah, those three. They were a nuisance anyways, weren't they?" he shrugged, wrapping his hand over England's.  
"That doesn't give you the right to attempt to kill them!" he barked, clenching his fist tighter.  
Kiku blinked slowly, and began to dig his nails into Arthur's hand. "Release me."  
"I don't see why."  
"Release me this instant."  
"Tell me why, Japan."  
"Arthur…. Release me."  
"Tell. Me. Why, Japan."  
"Let go!" Japan continued penetrating England's skin, his nails causing blood to pour from the spot where flesh was now missing.  
"Guah…! Japan.. Tell me!" his grip loosened due to the bleeding, but he made an attempt not to show it in his face.  
"No." Kiku drew his sword and knocked Arthur back with his scabbard.  
"Don't make me…!"  
"Do what exactly? How about you tell me THAT, Arthur."  
"I will make you regret everything you've done so far."  
"Try me, fool." Japan pushed Arthur down, smirking as he knelled in front of him. "How ironic is this?"  
The blonde kept semi-gentle eyes wrapped in the tough hearted green warmth they always focused on his enemy. "You remind me of someone."  
"And who is that?"  
"Juliet from—"  
Kiku growled, driving his sword into the wall next to Arthur's head. "You shouldn't even try calling me by that name."  
England bit his lip, glancing away before reaching towards his belt. "As you—"  
"Thank you for doing that." Japan pulled his sword out and picked up what the pirate reached for. "Ah, a musket?" he held up his index finger, waving it slightly. "So cruel, Arthur."  
Said pirate reached on the other side for his sword, drawing it. "This time will be different; I will come out on top."  
Kiku glared at Arthur, tossing the gun aside. "Then it shall be a duel."  
England lunged forward, sword pointed out.

America stood next to France, crying as he lay on the medical bed. "F..Fwance…" he mumbled.  
Each of the three that were a part of the new Trio was laid on beds in the room, but for America, it was France he was closest to. He had known something was wrong when France wasn't at home the day before, but he had no idea that he had been attacked. "I hope yew get bettew.."

Arthur grabbed Japans sword with his bare hand, his glove now in shreds scattered across the room. He smirked as the blood ran down his forearm onto his elbow, dripping onto the previously white floors. "Don't think this is a disadvantage, or try to look down on me!" he knocked the sword aside and splattered the blood from his hands onto Japan's face, hoping on gaining some ground from there.  
Kiku growled with distaste as the blood got near his eyes. "This is horribly revolting, you know!"  
England brought his sword down on Japan's opposing blade, making sparks as they collided. "No time for talk now, chap!"  
"Right." The Japanese man slide the sword down the tip of the other, pulling away to return an uppercut and smirking as the pirate grunted with difficulty.  
Arthur widened his eyes as he was sent backwards into the wall. "Guah!"  
Japan approached, walking towards the pirate. "It actually is ending up like the last time, but as a change, I won't let you leave."  
A quick moment later England had stabbed Kiku through the shoulder, pushing him down. "Try ME, Kiku. I don't intend on making any mistakes." _I'm not making a mistake with what I'm about to do… right? No.. This is the right thing to do at this point.  
_The Asian widened his eyes, his hands twitching as the pain from the stab flowed in. "Don't think you've won yet—this battle will end up with me winning no matter what you do now!" he yelled, clenching his fists.  
Arthur widened his eyes, then turned his head. "I was right. You aren't the Kiku I knew, you're much worse." He sighed, glaring back at Japan. "I won't allow you to ruin the world I live in!" he responded, pulling his sword out of Japan's shoulder. _No mistakes…_  
"Augh!"  
"And I won't allow you to hurt my friends, or my family!" he pulled his musket from Kiku's blade, aiming it at the Japanese man's stomach. _No mistakes…!_  
"Y…you wouldn't… shoot me…"  
A flash came from the muzzle of the gun and Kiku widened his eyes, opening his mouth for a scream, but noise did not come as bright scarlet blood poured from his neck.  
"You're right, Kiku. I wouldn't shoot you." He leaned in to Japan's face, blinking sadly at him. _That wasn't where I was aiming…! But that wasn't a mistake, right?_  
"I will protect you." Arthur's lips touched Kiku's, and he closed his eyes, allowing a tear to roll down his cheek onto the Asians. _The inside of his mouth… tastes like blood._

Japan sat on the chair he had sat in the day what it seemed like months ago, sitting with his legs straight, and arms leaning on the sides of the chair. A bandage wrapped around his neck, where he had been shot four weeks prior to the current date, whenever that was.  
The room had been repaired since the duel where he had received the wound in which he had barely survived from. _And the man who shot me… I don't think I feel any anger towards him. Like his final words to me, he had full intent to kill me, yet he had a wish to continue protecting someone like me. Someone who had beat him down, locked him up… And even before our previous fight, he had released me. _He sighed, continuing his thought. _I can't understand him. Is he one of those bipolars?I lost so much letting my trust go to China, but him…. I can't decide. Will I lose everything with this man, too?  
_Three slight taps hit the window across the room from him, and he turned his head to see what was going on.  
Someone crashed through the window, grinning wildly with his sharp green eyes.  
_Arthur!  
_The blonde stood up, sweeping the glass off his clothes with a gloved hand. "Ah- owowow.. Heh." England glanced up at Kiku, walking closer to him and grabbing him by his chin, pulling him closer. "Is Juliet doing alright?"  
Japan blinked in surprise, not truly caring about the nickname too much. As used to he was a smart remark, nothing came out. He looked away holding his hand over his neck in attempt to hide the bandages.  
England widened his eyes, glancing down. His hand levitated over the other males, slowly moving it out of the way. "Th..this… is what I did to you?"  
_Oh no… No no no no no.. It wasn't like that at all… It was me, Arthur! _Kiku shook his hands frantically, trying to tell him otherwise, to no avail.  
Arthur looked truly sad, pulling away. "Can you even talk anymore?"  
Japan slowly shook his head, wanting it to not be true himself.  
"Say my name."  
He looked up, surprised by the question, no. The _command_.  
"Say it, Kiku. You know it well. 'Arthur'."  
Kiku opened his mouth, taking a deep breath.  
England stay quite, waiting to see if he was actually mute thanks to what he did. And worse of all, he had told the Asian it was to PROTECT him. What bullcrap.  
"H…Hello, A.." his first attempt ended with each 'l' pronounced with an 'r'.  
"Say my name, Kiku… Please."  
"Asa."  
"Arthur."  
"As….Asa."  
"Arthur."  
Japan glanced away, blushing, although he should be happy, right? He wasn't mute. No; something was wrong with his voice, and he didn't want other people to know there was something wrong with him…  
"Kiku!" Arthur snapped, his emerald eyes revealing every raw feeling inside him.  
"Asa."  
England stay quite for a moment, leaning back. Suddenly, he cracked a smile, and began laughing joyfully.  
"W-what's wrong, Engrand?"  
He stopped, wiping a tear from his eye. "Nothing's wrong, Kiku. You just pronounce everything so strangely now… Hahaha!" he leaned in towards Japan's face, smiling.  
Kiku blushed even more, blinking once in surprise. "Is it a bad thing?"  
Arthur paused, confused by that. He shook his head, the naturally blonde spikes bouncing. "It isn't bad in any way… That reminds me, come closer; I want to tell you something."  
Japan leaned in, curious for what the blonde pirate had to say.  
England smirked, leaning in as well. "I wanted to say…" he leaned in more, sneaking a kiss on the lips. "I think I'm in love with you, Kiku Honda."  
The Asian widened his eyes, blushing as he held his hand over his lips. "Ah.." he settled his gaze on his former enemy. _I haven't lost anything ever since I met him._ He tilted his head, smiling. "I don't need to think this over, Asa. I'm quite positive on my feelings for you."  
"…Is it love?"  
"You tell me." Kiku said seductively, leaning in for another kiss.

**And this concludes the story of Dark Shallows of a Distant Past. I certainly love all of you who(THIS WORD) read and reviewed. See you in my next story, Crushing lies of a past life! (Which, by request, shall also be AsaKiku.)**


End file.
